Thrifty Brides
by Evangeline.Martin
Summary: An episode that takes place sometime in the second season, after John's death but before Dean's deal. I hadn't made through the second season at this point. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys as much as I might want
1. Chapter 1

"**Thrifty Brides"**

_The story opens in Mackinaw City, Michigan. A young woman, obviously a bride because of her old-fashioned wedding gown, is dancing with the man we must assume is her groom. They are dancing to "Every Woman in the World" by Air Supply. She's smiling peacefully and everyone around them is having a good time._

Molly: Jack, I can't believe we're finally married. It feels like we just met yesterday. Today has been so perfect. Everything worked out so well. I mean, I'd been reading those stories about bridezillas and what not but I've had no reason to be a nightmare!

Jack: It has been hasn't it Molly. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. What do you say we call this reception a bit short and get to our inn early?

Molly:_ laughs and nods her head emphatically._

Sure. I should get out of this dress before we leave though. I don't want it to get dirty or damaged. We're going to have a daughter and I'm going to give her this dress for when she's getting married. I want to start all the traditions my family never had.

_Molly suddenly pales. Jack looks worried and surprised. Molly goes limp in his arms._

Help me Jack. I feel really sick.

Jack: _shouts at the guests to call 9-1-1 but it's too late. He can tell Molly is already dead._

Molly!

_Cut to Sam and Dean Winchester. They are in Chicago, IL at a bohemian apartment building. Sam is looking at the buzzers and intercom on one side of the door._

Sam: Dean, here it is. At least I think so. We're looking for Glory right?

Dean: _checks a piece of paper in his pocket._ Yeah. Ellen said her name is Glory Rose. She supposedly knows something.

Sam: Well, let's go see what. _He rings the buzzer._

Glory (over intercom): Come on up boys. I've been expecting you.

_The door buzzes open and Sam and Dean enter the apartment building. They walk up a flight of stairs and find apartment 13. The door is open and a small woman, around 20, is standing there. Her hair is wild and curly, like a painting of Ophelia from the Pre-Raphaelite era. It provides a sharp contrast to her very white skin. She's wearing a long patchwork skirt made of blue fabrics and the iconic Woodstock Poster t-shirt, well worn. Her smile welcomes Sam and Dean in._

Glory: Come on in boys. We have quite a bit to talk about.

Dean: I like your shirt. Classic.

Glory: Thanks. It was a pretty awesome festival to be at. I'm glad I have something to remember it by.

_Dean and Sam look confused. Glory looks no more than 21 and she was at Woodstock? Something strange is going on and before Sam can ask Glory speaks again._

Glory: I know you're confused Sam. I'm 20, how can I have been at Woodstock right? Well I'll tell you in a minute. First sit down. Would you like a drink or something to eat?

_Sam and Dean shake their heads. Glory sits down opposite them, making herself comfortable for a long story._

Glory: Okay then. Here's my story. My name is Glory Rose, at least that's been my name for the past 85 years. In 1920 I was sent to do pretty much what you to do. I have a few advantages though. Like Sam here I have psychic abilities, mostly telekinesis and telepathy. Although I look small and delicate I'm very strong, which is another advantage. For the past 85 years I've been working to protect people on Earth from Supernatural things. With the help of you two and others we've been able to do fairly well in combating the forces of evil.

Sam: So you've been 20 for 85 years? What are you?

Glory: _smiles_. I was wondering if you'd ask. I think you would probably call me an angel of sorts. Guardian angel if you will. I'm not the most powerful but I do my best.

Dean: _disbelieving._ You're an angel? Angels aren't real. Prove it.

_Glory thinks for a moment. She then suddenly closes her eyes and is surrounded by light. Dean and Sam can see through the light that she has large white wings._

Dean: So you guys really have those wings huh?

Glory: _laughs. _Not really. This isn't _Michael_ you know. Not all of us have wings and the ones that do don't let people on earth see them because if they do someone starts talking about how "They've seen an angel" and they everyone wants a picture of you and the reason you're on earth. It's a lot of annoying attention.

Dean: Yeah, sure. We'll see.

Sam: Dean, be nice. Ellen said she knows something.

_Both Sam and Dean look at Glory expectantly. She sits quietly for a minute and then begins talking again._

Glory: Your father came to me one day when you boys were little. He had heard about me from one of his friends. We talked and I offered him tips on starting to track the thing that killed your mother. For the next 22 years he came to me occasionally to ask for help with something or information on a certain creature. We had some good times. A year ago he came to me and asked me to look after you boys if anything should happen to him. I could tell he felt he was close to finding the demon that killed Mary and thought he might not make it. I agreed to look after you boys if something happened to him and a few weeks ago I found out he had passed.

_Sam and Dean, reminded by their father's death, look pensive and somewhat sad. Glory continues._

John had mentioned Ellen a few times so I called her to tell her about John and to ask her to tell you boys to come see me. I have a proposition for you. I want to come with you. I know I might be a third wheel for you two but I promised John I would keep you safe and I think you could use my help, especially if you're planning on tracking the demon.

Dean: Well, let me and Sam converse about it for a minute.

_Glory smiles and walks into the next room. Dean and Sam lean closer and talk in hushed voices, despite knowing Glory is telepathic._

Dean: Do we really want a babysitter? You know that's what she'd do. She'd babysit.

Sam: Yeah, but Dad went to her for help. That means she must be good at what she does. She also has some sort of divine mission to fight ghosts and stuff. And women can be helpful in talking to suspects, especially telepathic women.

Dean: Good point. And she's kind of delicate looking so people and spirits might think she's helpless. We can use her as bait.

Sam: That's kind of taking advantage of her though. I don't know if I'd feel right using her as bait, even if she can take care of herself.

Dean: Sam, she's a guardian angel with a divine mission to protect the world from evil. She can handle herself. We may as well let her come with us for a bit.

_Glory, knowing they'd reached a decision, comes back in the room._

Glory: I'm glad you boys decided to let me join you. My apartment lease is up, just in time I might add. If you could help me move my furniture out of here and into the U-Haul downstairs we can take it to the mini-storage on the way out of town. The U-Haul place is really close so we'll have no problems there. My equipment is packed so we can put that in the Impala and then move everything else out.

_They start movie things to "Takin' Care of Business" by Bachman Turner Overdrive. _

_[Fade]_

_Sam, Dean, and Glory are on the road. Glory is in the backseat while the brothers are in the front._

Glory: I have a job up in Mackinaw City we can take care of. A bride died mysteriously while dancing with her husband at their wedding reception. The coroner couldn't find any cause of death and everything seemed to be fine.

Dean: That hardly sounds supernatural. One woman dying in a somewhat tragic way is usually just a tragedy. Is there anything that could connect her to a ghost or curse or something?

Glory: Yeah, actually. It gets a lot weirder then that. This woman, Molly MacKenzie-Jensen, wasn't the first to die this way in Mackinaw City. The first person I could find was a woman named Frances Stanton in 1937. The deaths were spread out enough that they escaped my radar until now. Molly's death was, as can be expected, heavily reported because people now care more about knowing everything and playing up tragedy. Between Frances and Molly there were 18 deaths in Mackinaw City, exactly like theirs over a span of around 70 years. I'll have to do more research into the deaths to find a connection between them. When we get there I can find my way to the library and do some research.

Sam: So these women die with some regularity during their first dance with their new husbands at their wedding receptions? What do you think it could be?

Glory: It's either an angry spirit who's jealous or a curse. The fact that the brides don't disappear means it can't be any of the creatures that prefer virgin brides to most other food sources. My bet, based on the amount of time it's been going on, is that it's probably a curse targeting a certain group of women. An angry spirit wouldn't be so picky as to pick 18 women over 70 years.

Sam: That's true. Although if the spirit is haunting an item rather than a place and that thing only comes in contact with a few women it could be spread out like that.

_The exit for Mackinaw City approaches and Dean takes it. They drive through downtown and pass the library, a funeral home, and a hospital before reaching a motel that looks inexpensive. Dean pulls over and they walk in. A clerk sits at the desk, looking very bored._

Clerk: Can I help you?

Glory: Yeah, we want two rooms. Do you have any adjoining rooms?

Clerk: No, just next to each other. You want smoking or non?

Glory: Non-smoking please. Do you take mastercard?

Clerk: Yeah, we do. Okay, you guys get 13 and 14. They're around the side, first floor.

_Glory pays for the rooms with her credit card before Sam and Dean can object and they all troop out to the Impala again to go to their rooms. Glory gives Sam the key for 14. They reach their rooms, park and Glory gets out. She opens the door to room 13 and, although the motel is cheap, she finds it isn't sleazy and is tastefully deGloryted. She goes back to the car, the room being to her liking, and grabs an attractive messenger bag that looks handmade of Indian fabrics._

Glory: Okay boys, drop of anything you need to here and we'll get going, unless you're tired.

Dean: I'm good. The duffle bag is in the back seat there packed with the basics, until we know what we're dealing with.

Sam: I'm okay too. We should go to the coroner's first. We can read the report and then go to the funeral home to see the body. Then we can come back here to do the research about things. It can't hurt to rule out physical signs coroners might not notice.

_Glory nods. She grabs another bag out of the backseat. This one is larger and more like a duffle bag. She throws this one in the room before she closes the door. Her messenger bag is still over her shoulder as she gets back in the car. They drive to the hospital they passed on the way to the motel. St. Luke's was a fairly small hospital and Sam could tell it was fairly old. It was probably built by Catholic missionaries from France in the distant past. They parked and got out of the car. A blonde woman secretary (SEC) sat at the front desk._

SEC: How can I help you?

Glory: Hi, we're med students from Indiana and our professor wanted us to check out the morgue. Where would the morgue be where they examine murder or mysterious death victims?

_Glory, Sam and Dean could see the secretary wondering if she should tell them._

SEC: Well, that'd be downstairs. If you can't get in there's a button the wall by the door that should ring George and tell him you're there. Just tell him you're med students.

_Glory, Sam and Dean walk in the direction the secretary points them and head to the basement. It's very old and at one end of a long, badly lit hallway is a door with a small label, "Morgue". The door is locked so Dean pushes the button next to the label._

George (over intercom): Yeah? What do you want?

Sam: George? The woman at the front sent us down to you. We're med students and we'd like to talk to you.

George: _opens the door_ Yeah, fine. Come on in. We don't get many med students here. They usually go to the bigger hospitals.

Glory: Well we have a special assignment. We had to find a mysterious case where the coroner couldn't determine cause of death and we have to write a group paper and do a report about what we think the cause of death was. We read about that poor girl who died a few days ago, Molly Jensen?

George: That was a sad case. I have all the case files but I'm afraid the body has been moved to the funeral home for the showing. They're preparing her there. I'll write you a note for Joe though. He's my cousin. He'll let you see her.

_George crosses to a desk and picks up a file sitting on it. He hands the file to Glory. He goes back and starts writing on a pad._

Glory: _opens the file and starts looking. There is a photograph of Molly after her death as well as her wedding portrait. All the coroner's findings are also there._

There is nothing here boys. He tested everything but it was all normal. She died for no reasons. There aren't even any abnormal birthmarks or anything. This is definitely one of ours.

_George comes back over. He hands Glory a slip of paper._

George: Give this to my cousin Joe over at the funeral home and he'll show you the body. Hope your project goes well.

_They give the report back after making a copy of the two pictures and leave the hospital._

_[Fade]_

_Glory, Sam, and Dean are inside a funeral home. Joe is standing in front of them reading George's note. He motions for them to follow him and they proceed to a back room._

Joe: Okay, here's the body. She's been embalmed already.

Glory: _notices that the body of Molly is no longer wearing her wedding dress._ Hey, where's her wedding dress?

Joe: Her husband couldn't bear seeing it so he had me embalm her in something else and sold it to a thrift store. Poor guy had his new wife die in his arms, I imagine he wouldn't want to see her in the dress that reminded him of then.

Glory: That makes sense. Thank you Joe. Sam, Dean, let's look at the body.

_Glory examines Molly's body carefully. Sam and Dean watch, not knowing exactly what they're looking for and being uncomfortable poking at a dead girl. Eventually Glory has looked at everything and found nothing so the troop goes back to the car and then the motel._

Glory: It's getting late. We should rest before we get the research part done. The library is probably closed anyway. I'll see you boys in the morning. Call my cell when you wake up.

_They go into their separate rooms but Dean, carrying an ice bucket, goes back to Glory's room a few minutes later and knocks softly. Glory opens the door, wearing a black tank top and heart boxers. She has two large scars on her back, by her shoulder blades. Dean goes in. She sits on the bed and he sits on a chair across the room._

Glory: Well Dean. Why are you hear carrying an ice bucket?

Dean: _stammers awkwardly_ I-I just wanted to know if you wanted me to get you ice while I was out there.

Glory: _smiles and the light reaches her big green eyes._ That's very kind of you Dean. Did you want to talk for a bit? I'm sure you have questions about me. I can tell you're a bit of a religious sceptic.

Dean: Um...Well I did want to know a few things. The first is if you're an angel why can you sin? Aren't angels supposed to be good?

Glory: I don't sin. Angels are good. Why do you ask?

Dean: Well I was just wondering because you paid for the rooms with a credit card and hunting doesn't exactly pay well. Does He give you an allowance?

Glory: _laughs heartily_. No, when I was first sent here in 1920 I wrote a series of best selling girls' mystery novels. I made enough money selling them every now and then (and still make royalties as a matter of fact) to support myself for the rest of my life. I'm not a crazy spender so it should last me the entirety of my time on earth. I don't know how long that is so I'm just assuming but it is a significant amount of money. I don't like running credit card scams and using my telepathic powers to cheat at poker.

Dean: Oh. You also said that Glory Rose was your name when you came to earth but what was your name before? Do you have an angel name or something?

Glory: Well, often I wasn't called anything. The reason I'm Glory here is because if I was called anything I was called Gloria, which is the Latin for Glory. I like having a name here though, one people can call me by. It's a nice feeling to have something that personal.

Dean: Do you meet many people then?

Glory: _sadly_ Not really. It's mostly work. A few people are regular enough that I consider them friends, like your father. A few of his friends were also my friends but they're dead now. So even though I like having people to call me by my name I don't have many to actually do it. It makes me sad sometimes. I see the women with their husbands walking down the street, his arm around her waist, pushing their baby in a stroller. It's something I never felt before coming to earth.

_Dean sits quietly for a minute. He opens his mouth a few times to talk but closes it again._

Dean: I have one more question. When you knew my father did you know me and Sam too?

_Glory is quiet for a minute._

Glory: Yes. I knew both of you. Sam was probably one and you were five. I watched you sometimes when your father was hunting and Pastor Jim or Caleb or Bobby couldn't help out. I wasn't always nearby but I did spend quite a bit of time with you two.

Dean: I don't remember that. I don't remember you. I don't really remember the time before I was old enough to watch Sam when Dad went hunting.

Glory: You boys were so good, even little Sammy. It was the closest I ever had to children and I loved it. You were the sweetest little boy.

Dean: I still don't remember but thank you for helping my father. The time after mom died was hard for all of us but it was especially hard for him. He had two sons who couldn't take care of themselves, no knowledge of any of the things he was hunting, and everything else. I'm glad to know he had someone as good as you to help.

_Dean walks to the door. He opens it and turns around to face Glory again._

One more thing.

Glory: Yes Dean?

Dean: _smirking _If you're an angel where's the Victoria's Secret?

Glory: _laughs_ I don't do sexy lingerie. I've had no reason to and you really think I'd wear sexy lingerie around the two little boys I used to babysit?

_Dean blushes and walks out muttering "I guess not" under his breath._

_(Fade)_

_It's morning as Glory, Sam, and Dean walk into the library. Sam heads to the computers and Dean follows Glory to the old books._

Glory: We're going to look for mysterious deaths. Look for young brides. I'll start in 1860, since the town was founded around 1857, and you can start from Frances in 1937 and move backwards.

_Dean and Glory start looking through the books. After a little while Glory stops._

Glory: Dean, I found something, actually two things. This book is a book on mysterious occurrences in Mackinaw City from 1857 until 1900. One case is a murder. This woman was murdered on her first night of marriage. Her name was Elizabeth Dickenson and her husband Walter was accused of murdering her on their wedding night in 1887. He was never convicted because they couldn't find any proof. She was still wearing her wedding dress when she was strangled. The next death is a few days after that. June 28th, 1887 was Emma James's wedding day. This story says everything was perfect and she died during her first dance with her new husband William at the party her parents threw. Nothing was found during the autopsy but back then the coroners weren't trained as well to find things. We need to see if Sam has found anything to connect Emma and Elizabeth to Molly, Frances and the others.

_Glory and Dean walk to the computers, where Sam is searching newspaper databases._

Sam: I think I found something. There are pictures of Frances, Molly, and a few of the other women in the newspaper. They used the wedding portraits so the picture has them in their wedding dresses. Look at the pictures.

Glory: The dress is the same! It's beautiful. I would say it's probably circa 1887.

Sam: Why would you say that? Did you find something?

Dean: As a matter of fact yeah. Glory found a woman who was murdered by her husband on their wedding night and a woman who died the same way as these women three days later.

Sam: What were their names?

Glory: Elizabeth Dickenson and Emma James.

_Sam looks at the computer. A picture from 1887 appears._

Glory: That's the same dress! That must be Elizabeth Dickenson. I bet it was her dress. The story I found said she was strangled in it.

_Another picture, fairly similar, appears. The woman has lighter hair and the man is less muscular but the dress is the same._

Sam: This is Emma. I wonder what happened with the dress. Do you think Elizabeth is haunting it because of her violent death? Or was the violent death a red herring and Emma's death is the important starting point for the others?

Dean: I remember hearing a legend about a woman who bought a second hand dress that had belonged to a dead woman. They embalmed her in it but then sold the dress. The woman who bought it died when the formaldehyde from the dress entered her system.

Glory: I've heard that one too. Maybe it's true. Maybe this happens more frequently than people think. Or maybe that's just an explanation that someone came up with to explain a mysterious death-by-haunted wedding dress.

Dean: There's only one way to find out, we have to get that dress. Didn't that Joe guy say they sold it to a thrift store? This town is pretty small. Let's go find the thrift store and buy the dress before anyone else can wear it.

_Sam and Glory nod their heads. _

_[Fade]_

_Sam, Dean, and Glory get out of the car. An old storefront with a new sign proclaiming it "Marley's Second-hand Shop est. 1885" is in front of them. They walk in. A bell dings over the door. A young woman is the only other customer. She's platinum blonde and petite with somewhat sickly colouring. She's looking at wedding dresses at the far end of the store. An older man sits by an antique cash register at the front of the store._

Old Man: Welcome to Marley's. We have all kinds of stuff, feel free to look around.

Glory: Actually we're looking for a wedding dress. I want and old fashioned one, probably 1890s or so. Would those be back with the other ones?

Old Man: Yep, back by that young lady over there.

_Glory walks back to the dresses, followed by Sam and Dean who are dragging their feet. It is obvious they feel uncomfortable shopping for wedding dresses._

Glory: Hi! I'm Glory. Have you seen any 1890s style dresses?

Lucy: I'm Lucy. I don't think I have, sorry. I'm looking for something that stands out. I'm getting married in two days and my wedding dress got totally wrecked. I don't have money to buy a new one so I'm looking for a nice second-hand one. I'll tell you if I see one that looks 1890s.

Glory: Thanks Lucy! If you want any help looking I'd be glad to help you. My need isn't so urgent.

_Lucy laughs and the girls keep looking. Sam and Dean stand uselessly off to the side, watching them._

Lucy: Oh, now isn't this lovely. _She holds up the wedding dress Glory and the Winchesters have been looking for._

Glory: Oh my, that is a beautiful dress but it looks like it will be too long for you.

_Lucy holds the dress up in front of her. It appears to be the perfect length. Dean and Sam look at each other. Glory leans over._

Glory: _whispers_ Molly was 5'7". Lucy can't be more than 5'2" and it isn't too long for her? Something really strange is going on here.

Lucy: Glory, I think it'll fit perfectly! And it's gorgeous and only $25. What a bargain. This dress is fantastic. Glory, I'm sorry we didn't find you one. If there was anything else on the rack worth wearing I'd let you have this one.

_Glory looks slightly dazed. She isn't acknowledging that Lucy is talking to her. She looks faint so San and Dean pull her outside for some air._

Glory: That was really weird. All of a sudden all I could think about was how much I wanted the dress. Something evil is associated with this dress. It changes to suit the young woman who finds it so it fits her too perfectly to give up. Now we need to find out which of the two original deaths is the haunting.

_As Glory is talking to Sam and Dean Lucy walks out of the door carrying a large "Marley's" bag. They don't notice until she's in her car and halfway down the street. All three jump in the Impala and chase her but lose her._

Glory: I bet she has the dress. We can't let her wear it.

Dean: Maybe the guy from Marley's knows where she lives. This town seems to be one of those everyone-knows-everyone kind of towns.

Sam: I'll run in and ask him. Did she say a last name?

Glory: Nope. She just said Lucy.

_Sam goes in the store. Dean turns around to look at Glory in the backseat._

Dean: Hey, I was going to ask you. Where'd you get those scars on your shoulders?

_Glory is quiet for a minute. She looks at Dean but says nothing for a long time._

Glory: Most of my scars came from some kind of battle. I've had fewer since I came to earth but those two are from my time here. Maybe I'll tell you one day but that story isn't ready to be told.

_Dean looks disappointed. Sam comes out of the store and gets into the passenger seat._

Sam: He said Lucy Monroe lives north of here about three miles on Oakridge Avenue. Her house is the only dark green one on the block.

_Dean drives. They stop in front of a dark green house and see Lucy inside. Glory gets out and walks to the door. Sam and Dean follow._

Glory: Okay guys. Let me handle this. _She rings the door bell_.

Lucy:_ opens the door with a confused look._ Hello Glory. What can I do for you?

Glory: _solemnly_ We need to tell you something Lucy. It's important.

_Lucy ushers them into the living room area and they sit down._

Lucy: What's this about? You look really worried.

Glory: Well Lucy. Something isn't right about that dress. I want to show you something.

_Glory pulls out the file they have on Molly, Frances, Elizabeth, Emma, and the others. The pictures all show the dress and Lucy takes it all in._

Lucy: What does it mean? Who are all these women?

Sam: They're all women who owned the dress at some point.

Glory: They all died right after their weddings. All but one died in her husband's arm during her first dance with her new husband.

_Lucy is quiet. She looks overwhelmed but does seem to believe Glory._

Lucy: As ridiculous as it sounds I think I believe you. I don't think you could lie about something that important. What do I do?

Glory: You'd have to give us the dress. I'll give you your $25 so you haven't lost anything. And I'll take you to the local wedding dress shop and buy you a beautiful dress.

Lucy: _protesting_ No, no I couldn't. I couldn't accept that. I'll just find another one on my own.

Glory: I insist. We've inconvenienced you so I would like to help minimize the damage. We could go right now.

Lucy: _hesitant_ Okay, I guess. Let me go get the dress. I put it in my room.

_Lucy goes up the stairs. A few minutes later she comes back down, empty handed._

Lucy: I have no idea where it went. It's just gone. I left it on my bed, still in the bag. I never took it out.

_Lucy begins to act panicked. Glory tries to calm her down._

Glory: Lucy, it's alright. We'll find the dress. Let's go pick you a new one.

_[Fade]_

_Short montage of Lucy trying on different dresses to "Changes" by David Bowie. _

_[Fade]_

_Glory, Sam and Dean are in Sam and Dean's room at the motel. Sam is on his computer and Glory has books out. Dean is pushing a chair back and forth._

Sam: I can't find anything that might explain a disappearing dress. The only thing I can think of is someone stole it, but who would want it?

Glory: I think someone is onto what we want the dress for. I don't think it's the dress that's causing the deaths. I think it's a person, or possibly a spirit, who's cursing the women who wear the dress. The dress would be fine if this person wasn't around. We just have to figure out who it is and how to stop them.

Sam: I think that's probably easier said than done. It could be anyone. It could be someone we don't even know exists.

Dean: What about that weird shop keeper. He knew we were going to Lucy's house. He probably heard us talking in that small store about what we were looking for. Maybe he stole the dress from Lucy's room when we were warning her against wearing it.

Sam: That sounds reasonable. Wait a second. Did he ever say what his name was?

Glory: Um, I think Lucy mentioned it was Dickenson. You don't think he's related to the man who murdered his wife Elizabeth do you? Why do you ask, anyway?

Sam: Well, up until now we had only had pictures of the bride and sometimes bridesmaids. I found one of Elizabeth and Walter. He looks suspiciously like the man who runs Marley's.

Dean: Could he be Walter? Maybe he's stuck here, recreating his wife's murder.

Sam: Sometimes you hear of ghosts going after the wrong person because something is familiar about them. In this case he thinks it's his wife because of the dress.

Glory: We'd better go and find him then hadn't we?

_They all get in the Impala and drive to the thrift store. It's boarded up and looks like it hasn't been open in years._

Dean: I don't get it. We were in there, Lucy was in there, he was in there, and the guy from the funeral home sold the dress to him.

Glory: I think it was an illusion. Perhaps Joe is new in town and didn't know that shop wasn't open. Or maybe it has always looked open to him. Whatever the case we need to find Mr. Dickenson because I think he is Walter Dickenson's ghost.

Sam: We could just salt and burn his bones.

Dean: That's a plan. We can find out where he was buried. If he was convicted for the murder his information should be in the old city records.

_They get in the Impala._

_[Fade]_

_They are now in the library looking through books. Sam holds one up and signals the others._

Sam: I think I found it. This book says that Walter was sentenced to the death penalty and was buried in an unmarked grave in the cemetery behind the Catholic church on Front Street.

Dean: Great. Another unmarked grave. This outta be loads of fun to find.

Glory: Oh, come on Dean. It won't be too bad. Usually they leave some clue as to who is buried there, even if they don't put his name or anything.

Sam: Alright, let's go get this over with. We might as well start looking before it gets dark and hard to see.

_They get back in the Impala and turn in behind Saint Mary of Sorrows Catholic Church. They get out at the cemetery and split up to look for Walter Dickenson's grave. Glory calls out after a little while._

Glory: Guys. I found it.

_Sam and Dean come over. Glory is pointing at a small cross made of twigs with the initials "W.D." roughly cut into it._

Dean: I thought you said unmarked grave Sammy.

Sam: That's what it said. I think this was made by someone who cared about Walter in some way, to mark where he was. It looks homemade.

Glory: I agree. Maybe that's why he killed his wife, he didn't love her and she found out he was unfaithful.

Dean: Well let's salt and burn this sucker.

_Dean and Sam grab shovels and dig up the coffin. Glory holds the flashlight. Dean's shovel hits the coffin and the boys open it. Glory passes the salt down. They salt the bones, jump out of the grave, and burn them._

Sam: Do you think that finished it?

Glory: Yeah, I do. I'm just sad that gorgeous dress is gone. I would've loved to keep it, now that wearing it won't end up in my untimely death.

Dean: _smirks _You plan on getting married soon Glory?

Glory: _blushes_ Well, no. But just in case I do one day.

Sam: Let's go back to the motel. I don't know if there's any way we can test if we succeeded. We'll just have to watch the news for a while.

_{Fade}_

_Back at the motel Glory goes in her room and Dean and Sam go in theirs. Dean comes back out and knocks on Glory's door. She answers in a red kimono robe with cherry blossoms embroidered on it._

Dean: Can we talk?

Glory: Sure, but what will Sam think?

Dean: _smirks_ He'll know we aren't up to anything. You can hear pretty clearly from the other room.

Glory: How do you know that?

Dean: _big smile_ We could hear you singing along to a commercial on the television a minute ago.

_Glory blushes but lets Dean in_.

Dean: How come I don't get to see the sexy lingerie again tonight?

Glory: I don't have any and I decided a robe would benefit us all.

_Dean's eyes land on a pile of clothes on top of Glory's bag. Her camo pants and shirt from the day are there, along with underwear and a bra, slipped most of the way behind the far bed. Her tank top and boxers are on the bed. Dean smirks._

Dean: You aren't wearing anything under that are you?

Glory: I most certainly do _blushes bright red_. You shouldn't be asking anyway.

_Dean has an unreadable look on his face. It could be lust, it could be confusion. He isn't sure what he feels about her state of undress. He walks to the door._

Dean: I think we'd better talk later. _He flashes her a coy look_. When you've got some clothes on.

_Dean leaves. Glory sits on the bed. "Centerfold" by J. Geils Band plays. _

_[Fade}_

_Morning. Glory is putting her bag in the car. Dean is drinking a coffee. They all get in and drive down the main street. Dean stops in front of the thrift store._

Glory: Can we go in? I want to see what's in there. I just think there's something inside that we should see.

Sam: Okay. Dean? Where's the lock pick?

_Dean produces the lock pick and they enter the old store. There are a few shelves and racks and an old cash register. Glory goes straight to the cash register._

Glory: Look at this. It's the dress.

_They dress sits on the counter by the cash register. It's covered in dust. A note, not covered in dust, is pinned to it._

Sam: What's it say?

Glory: "Thank You."

Dean: That's all? Really?

Glory: Yeah. It is. I've never gotten a thank you before. I've pretty much gone unnoticed. I wonder who's thanking us.

Sam: Well Walter didn't seem the type.

Dean: No he did not.

Glory: Maybe it was the women he killed. Now they can be at peace.

Dean: And you get the dress.

Glory: _smiles_ And I get the dress.

_She picks it up and shakes it out. The dust is thick and they all cough but the dress is fairly clean. They go back out to the Impala. "Neon Angels on the Road to Ruin" by the Runaways plays._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I realise the length of this can be somewhat daunting. I have yet to figure out chapters and such. I also don't write my screenplays in separate chapters. If you read it though, I would love comments/reviews/whatever.

Thanks for reading!

~Evangeline


End file.
